Rafael Correa/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los presidentes de Alemania y Ecuador, Joachim Gauck y Rafael Correa, respectivamente, se entrevistaron este martes en el Palacio de Bellevue donde abordaron en una ambiente cordial asuntos de interés bilateral y cuestiones internacionales. La República.ec Angela Merkel - Rafael Correa.jpg| Merkel y Correa tienen voluntad para acuerdo de libre comercio UE-Ecuador. Foto: La República Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro entre los presidentes de Francia, Nicolás Sarkozy y Ecuador, Rafael Correa, en el Palacio del Elíseo.Foto: AP François Hollande - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa (derecha) y el mandatario francés, François Hollande, en la cumbre COP21 (EFE) Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuador's President Rafael Correa(L) shares a joke with Austria's Chancellor Alfred Gusenbauer(R) next to Netherland's Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende before the start of the plenary closing session of the V Summit of Heads of State and Government of the LAC-EU in Lima on May 16, 2008. Getty Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| European council President Donald Tusk(Foreground-L), Netherlands prime minister Mark Rutte (Background-L) Ecuadorian President Rafael Correa(C-L), Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (C-R) Bolivian President Evo Morales Ayma, (3-R) Irish Prime Minister Enda Kenny (R) and Prime Minister of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Ralph Gonsalves (2-R) share a light moment as they pose for a family photo call during a European Union and the Community of Latin America and Caribbean states (EU-CELAC) summit on June 10, 2015 at the European Union headquarters in Brussels. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Rafael Correa.jpg| El papa Francisco y el presidente Rafael Correa durante una audiencia privada en el Vaticano, hoy, 28 de abril de 2015. Foto: EFE España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente Rafael Correa, le deseó "mucha suerte" al rey Juan Carlos I en su decisión de abdicar. Felipe VI - Rafael Correa.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias es recibido por Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República de Ecuador, Rafael Correa a su llegada al Palacio Presidencial Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa (izquierda) y Rodríguez Zapatero, en La Moncloa el pasado 12 de mayo. ULY MARTÍN Mariano Rajoy - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente español Mariano Rajoy junto al mandatario ecuatoriano Rafael Correa. Foto: starmedia.com Pedro Sánchez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Pedro Sánchez saluda al presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa. @sanchezcastejon Italia * Ver Rafael Correa - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (C), Italian President Sergio Mattarella (L) and Ecuador's President Rafael Correa attend a meeting about climate change and sustainable development at the Vatican April 28, 2015. REUTERS/Tony Gentile Rafael Correa - Romano Prodi.jpg| ROMA. El mandatario Rafael Correa (d) mantuvo una reunión privada con el primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi. EFE Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Rafael Correa.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with President of Ecuador Rafael Correa who is in Russia on an official visit. Photo: Kremlin Rafael Correa - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa (i), y su homólogo ruso, Vladimir Putin, se estrechan la mano durante una reunión que celebraron en el Kremlin en Moscú (Rusia), hoy, martes 29 de octubre de 2013. El encuentro se celebró con el propósito de impulsar la cooperación entre ambos país mediante la firma de varios acuerdos bilaterales. EFE Fuentes Categoría:Rafael Correa